Girl talk
by Webdemon
Summary: Another dialogue inverse to dudes night out, But modified for gender related reasons , The girls find out about that the boys are getting a new game and Hinata finds some competition with a sand sibling over Naruto. GUESS WHO? .....don't answer that.


**Girl talk**

Well here is another one shot for all the peeps out there. I got a request to do a dude's night out inverse with a twist. here it is. (A/N: I only use Shippuden versions in all of my works.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(The girls are out in a mall. Picture a Big American style mall with all the fixings, Sakura and Ino are the first to arrive together)

Sakura:..Where are they, they were supposed to get here an hour ago. (Taps foot)

Ino: Relax Sakura They will get here. (A phone rings, Playing Im a boss By Kelis)

Sakura: Ino your phone.

Ino: (picks up phone) Hello?

Phone: Hey Ino um its me....Hinata.

Ino: Woman where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here already.

Phone: I just left the house with Tenten. We are on our way.

Ino: We will wait out here.

Sakura:Who was it?

Ino: It was Hinata. She is on her way with Tenten

Sakura: What they never left her house?

Ino: I kno- Oh my god Sakura look over there. It's the guys! Shit look away.

Sakura: Too late! Here comes Naruto

(Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru walk over)

Ino and Sakura: Hey boys.

Naruto ,Sasuke ,and Shikamaru: Yo

Ino: So what brings you here fellas.

Naruto: Well Sasuke want to show us something

Sakura: (Blushing) Umm What are you gonna show them Sasuke?

Sasuke: We are here to get the WoW Wrath Expansion?

Ino and Sakura: Really? we just got it.

Naruto:Really?..Wow never saw you guys as gamers.

Sakura: Well shows you much you know me Naruto. You play It too Naruto, Sasuke?

Naruto and Sasuke: Yup

Naruto: 70 undead Mage , Name's KyuuNaru

Sasuke: 70 blood elf warlock ,Darkshadow

Ino: What server?

Naruto and Sasuke: Bronzebeard.

Sakura and Ino: REALLY?!? Us too.

Sakura: 76 female Blood elf paladin, Cherryblossom, Hinata is a Rogue 74 Troll

Ino: 80 undead Mage. Girl of course. Inertia , Tenten is 80 too 3 piece Naxx set on her warrior

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke: Nice (Naruto in thought) _Crap Tenten is 80 already? Son of a, Oh well she's a Melee class at least I can kick her ass, Heheee Tenten you will meet your end_

Shikamaru: Hey guys we got to hurry, they might screw us this time of we don't get there soon.

Naruto: Your right, (Turns To Sasuke) C'mon man let's go (Turns to the girls) Ladies if you excuse us. (The boys walk away)

Ino: Look us up once you get it, We can make a guild together.

Naruto: (From the distance) Will do. (they disappear from sight.)

Sakura: Wow who would have thought they played like we do.

Ino:Yeah now you can hang out with your Boyfriend in game too

Sakura: (Blushing) He's not my boyfriend.

Ino: (Rolls her eyes) Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that.... Hey there's Hinata and Tenten (Waves over to the two girls)

(Hinata runs first to Ino)

Hinata: Umm..Hello Ino,Hello Sakura

Ino and Sakura: Hey Hinata

Tenten: Hey girls

Ino and Sakura: Hey Tenten

Hinata:Were you here long, Sorry to make you wait.

Ino: It's cool Hinata, Hey you will never guess who 's we ran into Hinata?

Hinata:Who?

Sakura: My best guy friend and your how can I put this (claps her hands as if to pray and stands on one foot slighty tilted) Your one true love

Hinata:(Red) N-n-n-n-Naruto? (In thought) _Oh my god he came here? Oh god Naruto you fiend why must you haunt me even out of my fantasies!_

Ino: Sheesh girl did you have to stutter, Anyway you will never guess who he's with and why they are here?

Tenten:(in thought) _Naruto eh? Well it's nice to see my rival is here as well. If I catch him in the arcade his ass as mine. Yeaaaaah _(speaking) Who's he here with?

Sakura: Sasuke and Shikamaru

Hinata: THEM TOO. (In thought) _Naruto is with Sasuke AND Shikamaru.... Good then I won't have to embarrass myself if my good friend Shikamaru is there._ (speaking) W-w-what are they here for?

Ino: For the Xpac of Wrath.

Hinata and Tenten: REALLY? (Tenten in thought) _Perfect I can own his ass in that too. Muahahaha Naruto your gonna get it._

(Hinata in thought) _Oh..god Naruto you beast why? Why must you tempt me so? I hope they didn't tell him who I was._

Sakura: We told them you are on it too and to look us up so we can get together in game

Hinata: (blushing) R-r-r-really? W-w-w-well we can see them then I guess. (_Oh Naruto....I wonder what is he? I hope he's not the same class as me)_

Sakura:Yeah Naruto is a 70 Undead mage.

Hinata: ( in thought) _FUCK. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL......wait did she say he's a mage? *phew* that was a close one...I bet his char is strong though, All the more reason to let him see how good I am too._

Ino: Sasuke is a 70 BE lock. I don't know if Shikamaru is on it.

Tenten: I do, he's a Tauren Shaman 70 , Cloudnine is his name.

Hinata: Cloudnine? You mean THE Cloudnine? Oh I love the PvP Vid he made (In thought) _Mainly Cause he was EPIC on it._

Tenten: Yeah I saw that. HAWT. (In thought) _The way he owned that KyuuNaru guy was HAAWT! It was close but in the end that mage was tossed around like an old glove_

Sakura: So you guys ready to get going?

Ino:Wait! We still need to wait for Temari

Sakura: You asked Temari to come too?

Ino: Yeah of course! I am not about to go clothes shopping without my fashion consultant

Sakura:....Which is something I question.

(A phone rings, It's Hinata cell playing my baby by Mariah Carey)

Hinata: Hello? Hinata here

Phone: It's me Temari, He can you tell Ino I might be running a little late, I am in a fix here, Have to drop Gaara off at a friends house and Kankuro has to get to his job.

Hinata: I will Temari, See ya later.

Sakura: Well what did she say?

Hinata: Umm...well she said she might be running a little late but she is on her way here.

Ino: Oh great....well then I guess we can wait here till she gets here. Meanwhile I want to discuss a rather touchy subject. (She turns to Hinata) Hinata I wanted to talk to you about your little 'infatuation"

Hinata:I-I-I don't know what your are talking about. (twiddles fingers)

Ino: Oh don't play this of girl. Last night while we had our little get together you were rather happy. Why is that?

Tenten: Yeah I was wondering that myself. you were on the phone for hours. Who were talking to?

Hinata:Well..Umm......You see I was...Umm talking to someone and...

Sakura: Was it Naruto?

Hinata: NO! (in thought) _Yes..and Oh my god was it a good convo._

Sakura: You answered that out of reflex Hinata! You sure wasn't Naruto,

Tenten: Me thinks yes.

Ino:Yup I vote yes.

Hinata: It wasn't I promise....(Blushes)

Sakura: Relax Hinata we believe you...really we do...even though I was there he got the call and said hey Hinata.

(The other girls turn and smile at Hinata)

Hinata: What?.......

Sakura: Hinata my dear just admit it. You were talking to him right?

Hinata: What about you and Sasuke and you Ino with Shikamaru. I know you talked to them. Tenten you too with my cousin

Ino: Unlike you I try am actively sending all the right messages. And Sakura is just biding her time.

Sakura:Guys (blushing) Ino shut up..... I don't see him that way. (in thought) _Yes I do but they don't know that. ^ ^_

Tenten: And as far as Neji goes it's on the works. It's just you Hinata and Naruto who by the way, Good luck wth that. He's denser than A 5 foot thick concrete wall

Hinata: He's not dense, He's just playing hard to get. I mean eventually he wil give in and-

Sakura: Collapse and crumble

Hinata:Sakura!??!

Sakura: It's true, He's not exactly a romantic type you know.

Hinata: I know that

Ino: Yeah cause you stalk him everyday during school.

Tenten:Really? you actually stalk him?

Hinata: I don't stalk him. I jut follow him without him noticing.

(The girls just stare at him)

Sakura:......Hinata.....I love you girl but you have to stop this admiring from afar and jump in after him. Of else someone else might nab him, Like a certain blonde from the Sand Academy.

Hinata: What, Someone else is into him too? Who?

Sakura: Well I said she is from the Sand Academy 2 blocks over from us. Who do you know that's goes there.

Hinata: you don't mean?

Sakura:Yup, Temari has a thing for him.

Ino:Temari? She likes Naruto?

Sakura: Yeah I mean she flirts with him ALL the time and he does not realize it. His dense attitude indeed is his only reason why he's still single.

Hinata:What? She has made passes at Naruto?

Sakura: Uhh yeah

Ino: Wow...Hinata you better step up your game.

(Hinata in thought) _Damn it, Fuck I knew it. That;s why she picks him up after he leaves school every mourning, it also explains why she always wraps her arms around his waist too. _(Speaking) How do suppose I go about it then?

Ino: simple, It's the art of seduction my lavender haired beauty, you just need to show him how hot you are compared to Temari.

Sakura: Yeah I mean you have something that she doesn't

Hinata;What?

All the girls at the same time: THAT! (They point at her chest)

Hinata: What? you mean a virgin heart?

Ino: NO you dork I mean this (She grabs her own boob to emphasize her point)

Hinata: (Red) W-w-w what was that for Ino?

Ino:This says to me that YOU girl have credentials and boy do you have 'em

Sakura: Yeah you have to lay on the charm. A little cleavage never hurt anybody. You can pull it of

Tenten: Yeah I mean you got it made. Just gotta let him know how much you want him that's all.

Hinata:Easy for you to say (Phone rings again. Hinata picks it up.) hello?

Phone: Hey Hinata It's me Temari again! I am pulling in right now. I see you guys talking over there.

Hinata: I see you (in thought)_ And I won't let you know that Naruto is here, He's mine damn it MINE TO COMMAND._

Phone: Okay see ya in a bit (hangs up the phone.)

Ino:Was it Temari again

Hinata: yes and she is walking to us right now

Tenten: Cool. when she gets here we can head out.( looks over her shoulder) Hey there are the boys right now. (waves) HEEEEY GUYS!

(Naruto , Sasuke , and Shikamaru wave back as they walk past Temari, She makes her way to Naruto and places her arms and closes them around Naruto who is oblivious to her actions. She leaned in to whisper something and before taking her face away went in for a kiss but Sasuke pulls him over and they part Temari walks over the girls. As she makes her way Tenten an Hinata have thoughts aout the situation)

Tenten:_ Whoa She almost kissed him, good save Sasuke, man if she did kiss him Hinata would not like it._

Hinata:_Oh my god, She almost stole his first kiss, Thank you Sasuke, Thank you,__Thank you,__Thank you,__Thank you, ooohh __Thank you!_

(Temari Finally makese her way to the girls)

Temari:Hey girls

At the same time all the girls: Hey Temari

Sakura:Hey I wanted to thank you for helping out on the Utgarde keep run last night, I really appreciate it, Your Shammy was a great tank

Temari: No prob, What are friends, Speaking of which I saw Sasuke walk out with a bag, What did he get?

Ino;The Wrath expansion, They all did,

Temari:Really wow. (in thought)_ this is great, now I get to flirt with that blonde hottie in game too. Yes One more step towards taking him all to myself_

Ino: (stands up) Well we better get this started. Let's get going girls

Hinata: Okay...Temari can I talk to you for a sec?

Sakura and Ino: (Whispering to themselves) uh oh Ino this might mean trouble.

Can It Sakura Just ignore them, Let's get a move on.

(Sakura,Ino and Tenten go inside leaving Temari and Hinata to themselves.)

Hinata: Umm...Temari?

Temari: Yeah?

Hinata: What did you ask N-n-n-Naruto about before he got pulled by Sasuke?

Temari: I just asked him out to my house, I want to see an in home movie with him.

Hinata: (in thought) _DAMN IT _(speaking) I s-s-see, What did he say?

Temari: I don't know, Before I could get an answer Sasuke pulled him out from under my arms, Ahh he looks so cute in that shirt he had (in thought) _Not to mention fuckably adorable, I mean DAMN he was hot._

Hinata: I see..well I just wanted to know...Lets get going they are waiting, (in thought) _Yes I still have a chance! YAY ^ ^_

Temari: Okay...Lets go then (in thought) _Hmm...why would she want to know what he said after I asked him out. Does she like him? If so I have some tough competition._

(Hinata ans Temari walk into the mall and hey begin their shopping spree)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there's is another one shot complete. here is a side dialogue for you guys wondering about the chat Temari had with naruto

Naruto: (clueless) Hey Temari

Temari: (Put arms around his neck) Hey there handsome, (wink) How are you today?

Sasuke:Hey Temari

Temari: (still looking at Naruto) Hey Sasuke, Hey Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hey Temari

Temari: So baby wanna come to my house and watch a movie with me? It'd be just the two of us, What do ya say?

Naruto: uuhh Well- (Gets dragged away) SASUKE WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?!?!

Sasuke: Sorry Temari your little flirting session will have to wait, We gotta do some things see ya later (grabs Naruto by the shoulder and walks away with Shikamaru following in toe)

Temari: SO IS THAT A YES NARUTO?

Sasuke: HE'LL CALL YOU WHEN HE GETS THE CHANCE!

Temari: I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO CALL OKAY BABY, BBYYYEE (She walks away)

Naruto: damn it Sasuke what the hell was that about,

Sasuke: No time for picking up chicks dude, we gotta get this game installed. (in thought) _You owe me BIG Hyuuga, only cause you want me to help you get this dobe to like you._

Naruto: Oh well I was gonna say I couldn't Cause Hinata asked me to help her study first.

Shikamaru:C'mon guys lets get this going, Northren waits for no one you know

(Naruto and Sasuke get in Shikamaru Mazda Rx7 and drive off)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There ya go, hope you find this funny, Also The next chapter to the sequel Will be written in tuesdau since that is my day off. I think I end this quixk since I want to get the cross over done and over with.

Naruto and Ikki tousen, Who will go on top?

You decide /Evil smile


End file.
